


A Wandr'ing Mistrel I...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Excerpts From the Secret Scrolls of Lilith [2]
Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Bible didn't get the Creation story entirely right?  Would this new blog challenge your perceptions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wandr'ing Mistrel I...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Date Written: 17-18 March 2011  
> Written for: [](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/profile)[**daegaer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/)  
>  Series: Excerpts From the Secret Scrolls of Lilith  
> Summary: What if the Bible didn't get the Creation story entirely right? Would this new blog challenge your perceptions?  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: The Hebrew Bible, the characters, and situations depicted are the property of God. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with the Hebrew Bible or God.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I chose this particular pinch hit, I wanted a challenge. And the Hebrew Bible as a fandom definitely qualified as a challenge for me. I'd originally wanted to do stories for 3 different women in the Hebrew Bible, and I really wanted to play with Lilith. And then, the idea of Lilith's influence on various women in the Hebrew Bible started percolating in my brain. Until I started writing, at which point Lilith wanted to tell her story. There may be a continuation of this story, and there may not. That's entirely dependent on how this new muse of mine feels...
> 
> All Biblical verses are from the [KJV Bible](http://www.biblegateway.com/versions/King-James-Version-KJV-Bible/) @ [BibleGateway.com](http://www.biblegateway.com/). Referential support about and/or images of Lilith came from a variety of sources, including [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith), [the Paraclete Forum Archive](http://paracleteforum.org/archive/email/history/lilith/dialogue.html), [DeliriumsRealm](http://www.deliriumsrealm.com/delirium/articleview.asp?Post=177), [The Gnosis Archive](http://www.gnosis.org/lilith.htm), [New World Encyclopedia](http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Lilith), [Goddess Gallery](http://www.hranajanto.com/goddessgallery/lilith.html), & [Haunted America Tours](http://www.hauntedamericatours.com/devil/devilwoman/).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

21 And the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof;  
22 And the rib, which the LORD God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man.  
23 And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man.  
\-- Genesis 2:21-23

So there I was wandering around blindly in the desert in an effort to find my way back to Paradise. This took centuries, but I'm sure you won't believe that. Just as I'm sure that you won't believe that I met many interesting creatures on the way, and learned things so fantastical, I couldn't believe them at first.

Yes, there were sentient beings right here on Earth that weren't human. Humans weren't the end all, be all back then. Some of them have disappeared into the ether, never to be talked of again. Some of them have been changed into creatures out of mythology: dragons, unicorns, gryphons, and hippogriffs, among others. No, they weren't exactly as you know them today, but there were versions of them that were every bit as mysterious and captivating as the ones you know today.

The most incredible creatures I met were the archangels. Yes, archangels. As in the heavenly guardians that serve God. But no, I didn't meet the quartet that you all know so well. Not then, at least. I don't know that it would have been any kind of benefit to me to have met the Big Four back then.

Samael taught me the ways of fornication, of reproduction. While it was pleasurable, it wasn't _right_. There were offspring, but they weren't quite human and Samael whisked them away before I grew attached. In hindsight, I might dare to go so far as to say that he was almost experimenting. He was a very persuasive being, that is a certainty, and often got exactly what he wanted.

But it was Lucifer who captivated me. The things he taught me… There are some things that I am still trying to figure out now, many millennia after the fact. It's part of what keeps me from going absolutely insane as time has marched on around me.

In fact, it was Lucifer who told me about Eve. I got the whole story from him. Well, I got what he told me. I got more of it from Eve, but that's for later. Or, I guess I already explained that, didn't I? What I hadn't known was that all of this apparently went down while I was sleeping and God left me for dead. Except He didn't.

Lucifer was not a happy camper. He was already in the process of his fall from grace; he might have even fallen already before he met up with me in the desert. I really don't know anymore. Time was a different commodity back then, remember?

But Lucifer took the time to explain that after I'd been expelled and Eve had been made from Adam's rib, God changed the name from Paradise to Garden of Eden. And how, in doing so, God excluded Lucifer and the other fallen angels from said Garden of Eden. But he had a plan for getting Adam and Eve away from God, and that plan involved me.

Remember me? The one that God expelled from Paradise because I wouldn't submit to Him and to Adam? Yeah, that me.

But that is a story for another time.

My name is Lilith, and this is my story…

* * *

  
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2s7e4g6)   
[source](http://www.hranajanto.com/goddessgallery/lilith.html)   



End file.
